


always taste like you

by myouitzu



Category: Kpop - Fandom, TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mina - Freeform, Misana fluff, chaeyoung, dahyun, jeongyeon - Freeform, jihyo - Freeform, kpop, misana, momo - Freeform, nayeon - Freeform, sana - Freeform, twice, tzuyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouitzu/pseuds/myouitzu
Summary: strawberries and cigarettes....always taste like you.
Relationships: misana - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	always taste like you

It’s the night of Mina’s 17th birthday, Sana and Mina had snuck out for while together, just the two of them.  
Sana cycles fast down the empty road in the small town, with Mina’s arms wrapped around her waist as she sits on the back of the bike. Mina looks around, as the sun slowly sets. The sky illuminating with purples and pinks. Mina raises her arms up in the air as the wind blows back her hair, not a care in the world. She closes her eyes and smiles, it’s like the best feeling in the world. 

They sit on top of a roof as they watch the sunset. Sana lights a cigarette and stares out at the beautiful view in front of her. Mina admires how the light hits Sana’s face perfectly. She stares at every little detail, falling in love again and again. Sana turns to her, “Why are you looking at me like that?”   
Mina laughs, “Nothing”  
The sun slowly disappears as the moon rises up into the sky. They lay down on their backs staring up at the stars above them, with hands laced together. Mina notices how her Sana’s hand fit perfectly together, like they were made for eachother. Mina thinks for a second, “You know Sana, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while now.”  
“Oh? Proceed then,” Sana says still staring up at the stars.  
“I, um, I like you. Really like you, as more than friends. Ever since 1st grade when we first met. I may not have noticed my crush back then, but I’ve known for so long that I want you, only you.” Mina says.   
“Wow. I mean, I- I like you too actually Minari,” Sana says.  
They both sit up and stare into eachother’s eyes, faces just inches apart. Mina closes the gap. The feeling of Sana’s soft lips on hers, the taste of strawberry from Sana’s chapstick. They soon pull apart, staring into eachother’s eyes with nothing but pure love.   
Sana pulls Mina over to straddle her, she wraps her arms around Mina’s waist, staring up at her, looking at the little moles dotted around Mina’s face.   
“Myoui Mina, will you be my girlfriend?” Sana smiles up at her.  
“Of course” Mina shows off her gummy smile.  
They pull eachother into a warm hug, “I love you Satang”   
“I love you too Minari.”

They soon get down from the roof and walk around the empty town. They head down to the beach, staring out at the sea, hands held tightly.  
“I never wanna lose you Satang” Mina says.  
“I promise you won’t Minari”.

The end :)

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh not the best sorry !!!!


End file.
